


Не в моем кабинете!

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), remontada



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || 5lvl - драбблы [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fury Fury, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, dangerous sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Ник Фьюри человек терпеливый...





	Не в моем кабинете!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In MY Office??](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116125) by [moomoomeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoomeep/pseuds/moomoomeep). 



Ник Фьюри терпелив. За тридцать с лишним лет в ЩИТе он насмотрелся на такое дерьмо, при виде которого даже самые крутые парни разбежались бы по домам, зовя мамочку.  
  
Однако к открывшейся картине жизнь его не готовила: Капитан Америка,  _национальная икона_ , человек, на которого Фьюри равнялся годами, стоит на коленях с членом во рту. И не с чьим-нибудь, а Тони Старка.  
  
Это зрелище из памяти теперь ничем не стереть.  
  
— Блядь, Стив, хорошо-то как, — вздыхает Старк, вцепившись Роджерсу в волосы. — Тот, кто научил тебя так отсасывать — мой герой. — Он со стоном толкается в открытый рот. — Да, детка, принимай все, грязная шлюшка.  
  
Бровь Фьюри дергается. Ему абсолютно похер, чем эти идиоты занимаются в свободное время; говоря откровенно, им уже давно пора было трахнуться. Но неужели обязательно делать это в его кабинете? При каждом движении его любимое кожаное кресло скрипит под задницей Старка, от этого звука у замершего в дверях Фьюри начинается мигрень.  
  
Он откашливается, и Роджерс тут же прекращает свое занятие, выпустив член Старка изо рта с громким влажным звуком, который отныне будет преследовать Фьюри в страшных снах. Неуклюже вскакивает на ноги, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть свое возбуждение, Старк при этом продолжает сидеть в директорском кресле — со стоящим по стойке смирно членом и самодовольной ухмылкой. У Роджерса хотя бы хватило приличия смутиться и устыдиться.  
Фьюри замечает, как тот нервно сглатывает, пытаясь поймать его взгляд.  
  
— Директор… — начинает Роджерс. Голос у него хриплый; ну надо же, и с чего бы это?  
  
Фьюри поднимает руку, и Роджерс замолкает.  
  
— Мне плевать, что вы делаете и с кем вы это делаете. Но я не желаю, чтобы вы лезли с этим на мою территорию. А теперь застегнули штаны и свалили нахрен из моего кабинета.  
  
Старк выпрямляется в кресле и, похоже, собирается спорить, но единственного взгляда Роджерса хватает, чтобы его заткнуть. Он заправляет член в штаны и, задрав подбородок, выплывает из кабинета с высокомерным видом королевской особы, которой он себя определенно считает. Роджерс торопливо следует за ним.  
  
Со вздохом Фьюри заходит в кабинет и закрывает дверь. Обходит кресло, осматривая. Снова вздыхает. Придется теперь сжечь.  
  
Может, Ник Фьюри и терпелив, но, честное слово, ему точно недоплачивают.


End file.
